diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Set Dungeon
Set Dungeons are a feature in Adventure Mode of Diablo III, introduced in patch 2.4. Overview Set Dungeons are designed for players at near peak performance with their armor set bonuses. These dungeons revolve around set bonuses for specific 6 piece armor sets. They can be completed while in a group, but only the dungeon creator needs to wear the set, and only they will get the completion and credit for the objectives (still, however, other players may support them with extra kills and buffs). Monsters within drop no loot (but still grant experience). Each Set Dungeon has three normal objectives and one mastery objective. *''First objective'' is always killing enough enemies without taking fatal damage. Only actual death counts; being saved from death by special abilities and items won't fail the dungeon. *''Second objective'' requires a number of enemies to be killed or affected by player's skills (of those that are enhanced by the respective set) in a way that requires some practice to use effectively. *''Third objective'' is similar to the second (also requires to use the advantages of the set), or bestows an additional limitation, usually not being hit by a specific monster attack, affix, or crowd control effect. *''Mastery objective'' requires beating all three of the above within a time limit (usually 4:30) and kill all monsters in the dungeon, which is slightly more than the first objective requires. The goal is to complete the first (kill the specified number of enemies without dying) objective, and at least one of the two (second and/or third) in one run. Mastery rating is optional, and requires killing all enemies, and completion of all objectives within the time limit (Mastery objective). Most objectives display tips when attempted: for instance, if one needs to hit a certain number of enemies with a single cast, a number of enemies hit will be displayed each time. Set Dungeons are not randomized: they always have same layout, enemies, tasks etc. There will be a large (hundreds) amount of regular monsters of fixed types, and several identical Unique Monsters (always of same type), who will have fixed affixes. However, Elites spawn at random positions each time. There are four dungeons per class (total of 24). If a player completes the objectives for each of a class's four dungeons, they will receive a special class pennant reflecting their achievement, and another pennant for completing them all with Mastery rating. If all 24 dungeons are completed, special wings will be received: Wings of the Dedicated. If all 24 dungeons are completed with Mastery rating, another set of wings will be received: Wings of Mastery. Also, a Banner Sigil is granted for each of the 24 dungeons regardless of rating. A player needs to have the set bonus active for all 6 items to enter the dungeon. With Ring of Royal Grandeur, it drops the requirement to 5 pieces of the same set to enter a dungeon. Players cannot die in a Set Dungeon, but are forced to restart should they lose all Life or fail both second and third objectives. Set Dungeons are scattered across the world, their locations hinted at in the Leoric's Library of Royal Quarters, and Elite Monsters in Set Dungeons periodically drop lore entries on the dungeons' nature. If player enters the Library wearing a set of 6+ items, they will find a lore book with hints to finding their current set dungeon. Set Dungeon difficulty is static (somewhere near T4 or T5), and cannot be changed. The current difficulty setting has no effect on it. However, most objectives are specifically designed in a way so that game difficulty has minimal impact on the difficulty of their completion. Some items make Set Dungeon objectives much easier or even trivialize them. However, one must be wary that certain objectives require player to complete a specific action without killing foes prematurely, therefore too powerful gear may sometimes be a disadvantage. Unequipping or changing items and even skills can solve these issues if need arises. However, one cannot change skills and/or gear while within the dungeon. Set Portals Portals to Set Dungeons are hidden in fixed locations (see details below). A transparent silhouette of an obelisk is barely visible, materializing as player approaches. A portal opens when one comes next to an obelisk. The obelisks will only appear and allow entrance if the character is wearing a complete matching set. J4O8D1I0LQ961451949667742.jpg|A Set Dungeon obelisk 8W4CS8APOJNH1451949667632.jpg|Set Dungeon portal and sample objectives 8YBOBJ0NTYM31446514617953.jpg Y1ML133KUY4L1451949667458.jpg|Wings of the Dedicated awarded for all Set Dungeons blizzcon2015diablopanel-2015-nov-7-108.jpg|Wings of Mastery awarded for all Set Dungeons with Mastery rating blizzcon2015diablopanel-2015-nov-7-096.jpg|Set Dungeon presentation at Blizzcon 2015 List of Set Dungeons Immortal King's Call *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, the portal is placed. In the bones of a once great city, near the main entrance, where destruction rained down upon the brave… *Location: Ruins of Sescheron, inside the ruins and right from the main gate *Objectives: **Kill 168 monsters without taking fatal damage **Kill every Elite using the 250% damage bonus (with both Wrath of the Berserker and Call of the Ancients active) **Maintain Wrath of the Berserker for 120 seconds *Mastery time limit: 4:27 *Unique Monster: King's Guardian Might of the Earth *Location Hint: ...as that proved inaccessible, I was forced to place it outside the court of the lying emperor. — Brother Althun *Location: through City of Caldeum, right before the entrance to the Imperial Palace (Belial boss fight entrance), southern balcony *Objectives: **Kill 232 monsters without taking fatal damage **Use , Ground Stomp and then Earthquake in under 6 seconds on every Elite **Freeze and kill at least 1 enemy every 10 seconds for 1 minute *Mastery time limit: 4:27 *Unique Monster: Defender of Might Legacy of Raekor *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I have done as instructed, and placed the portal where torches burn at the feet of ruined columns, and the water is the color of blood… *Location: through Survivor's Enclave, southeastern exit to Overgrown Ruins, approach the ruins, to the left of the entrance *Objectives: **Kill 375 monsters without taking fatal damage **Hit 15 enemies with a single Furious Charge (6 times) **Hit different enemies with a 1500% bonus spender 15 times *Mastery time limit: 4:27 *Unique Monster: Raekor's Wrath Wrath of the Wastes *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, good news: I put the portal in a place accessible to only the mightiest. It lies in an ancient and maddening fortress, in a far away land. There are many strange pathways, but the portal is very near the entrance. *Location: Pandemonium Fortress Level 1, from the Waypoint all the way back to the Ram's exit. *Objectives: **Kill 161 monster without taking fatal damage **Rend 10 different enemies at once (5 times) **Do not take Physical damage for the duration of the dungeon (including traps!) *Mastery time limit: 4:27 *Unique Monster: Wrath Dealer Crusader Armor of Akkhan *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, the portal is in place. It lies beneath the main part of the keep. To think, the armorers will walk past it every day and never know it is there... *Location: Bastion's Keep, down into The Armory and to the bottom of Leah's room, next to her journal. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 205 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Use Condemn on 10 different enemies simultaneously (12 times) ***Kill 150 enemies while imbued with Akarat's Champion **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Guardian of Akkhan Roland's Legacy *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I followed a patch of road in the desert. To the east, it lead to a camp where deranged cultists keep their prisoners. I left them to their devices, and put the portal on the road to the west, where it ends... *Location: , Road to Alcarnus, follow the desert road all the way to the left edge of the map towards a dead end *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 490 Monsters without taking fatal damage ***Hit 12 different enemies with a single Sweep Attack (7 times) ***Spend 300 Wrath within 10 seconds (5 times) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Defender of Legacy Seeker of the Light *Location Hint: ... into a passage underground, where no danger lurked, surprisingly enough. This is where I put the portal, although my boots and pants got soaked in the process. -Sister Morfan *Location: From Ancient Waterway waypoint on Act II, to the Waterlogged Passage, and all the way down, right before the next exit, on the right. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 252 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Cast Falling Sword 3 times within 15 seconds (3 times) ***Do not get hit by a single Mortar **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Protector of the Light Thorns of the Invoker *Location Hint: ... lacking any other option, I put the portal near the most unfortunate town I could find. It is on a road that looks down on the town, and leads to its gates. — Brother Jurmu *Location: from New Tristram backwards to Outlook Road (where players begin the game). Very close to that point, towards the bottom. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 157 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Get hit by 75 spears thrown by Khazra Impalers of Blood Clan and Moon Clan ***Kill 5 Elites while standing in Consecration with Iron Skin active **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Champion of Thorns Demon Hunter Embodiment of the Marauder *Location Hint: ...between the bridge and the crossing I found a demonic ballista. I continued toward the crossing, and there I saw a platform that looked down over lava. That is where the portal now abides. — Brother Aweebul *Location: From Bridge of Korsikk towards the middle of the Fields of Slaughter, near the large trebuchet, in a bridge over the lava. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 116 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Keep a minimum of 3 Sentries active for the duration of the dungeon. ***Do not allow any enemies into melee range. **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Malevolent Marauder Natalya's Vengeance *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, it is done. It lays waiting, as the old church burns at the hands of the Coven. — Sister Nyssa *Location: Wortham Chapel, outside the cellar *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 200 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Maintain a constant Rain of Vengeance for 90 seconds. ***Do not exhaust Hatred. **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Vengeance Guardian Shadow's Mantle *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, the way was more difficult than we had imagined, but I have placed and opened the portal on the pathway to the Heart of the Fortress. — Brother Lyam *Location: Pandemonium Fortress, all the way towards the end (as if towards Malthael), at the beginning of Level 3. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 122 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Chain bonus damage hits on 20 consecutive enemies (5 times) ***Slow 45 different enemies with Shadow Power **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Shadow Servant Unhallowed Essence *Location Hint: ...I killed any number of sand wasps and Lacuni as I followed the path south, and where it veered west, I placed the portal near an old ruined cart. Now I'm going to continue west and have some wine at the bazaar. — Brother Althun *Location: from Howling Plateau Waypoint, south through the canyon and in the bottom right corner of the map. It is east from Caldeum Bazaar, close to where players first meet Eirena (southeastern corner). *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 320 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Hit 20 enemies with a single . (6 times) ***Never drop below 50% of maximum Discipline. **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Unhallowed Champion Monk Inna's Mantra *Location Hint: ...with the only minor inconvenience of having to kill some desert merchants, using the causeway to peddle their wares, who happened upon me as I was completing my task. — Elder Brother Morbihan *Location: From outside the Hidden Camp into the Caldeum Bazaar, and to the left when inside the Flooded Causeway. The portal is in front of the exit to Ruined Cistern. *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 345 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Unleash Mystic Allies when there are at least 10 enemies within 10 yards of the Monk (5 times) ***Do not get Frozen (note: taking Cold damage from crystals will not count) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Innas Guardian Monkey King's Garb *Location Hint: ...am astounded that Brother Lyam was able to find a way… the Pinnacle? I would have not thought it possible. — Brother Draves *Location: From Silver Spire Level 2 and towards the Pinnacle of Heaven, to the left upper corner of the entrance to 's boss arena *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 380 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Maintain Sweeping Wind for the duration of the dungeon ***Using Decoys, hit 20 different enemies in 6 seconds (5 times) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Monkey Guardian Raiment of a Thousand Storms *Location Hint: ... amongst the old ruins, where the shattered houses of the long dead tremble, waiting to collapse. — Sister Nyssa *Location: Old Ruins in , to northwest, one house away from Waypoint *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 460 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Do not get hit by a single Succubus projectile. ***Reach the Golden at the end of the dungeon in under 2 minutes **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: None Note: Speed Pylons appear in this dungeon Uliana's Strategem *Location Hint: The Alliance of the Dying Sun, in order to find the latest placement, one must travel to the cathedral of the false prophet, north of the enclave that withstood Urzael's wrath. It is there that… *Location: North in the Survivor's Enclave in Act V, into the large Zakarum Cathedral, and at the top left corner *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 192 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Kill 21 different enemies at once with Exploding Palm (3 times) ***Take no fire damage for the duration of the dungeon (including fire grates) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Champion of Strategems Witch Doctor Helltooth Harness *Location: , The Royal Crypts, just outside of the entrance to Crypt of the Skeleton King (in the upper part of the room behind bars) *Location Hint: ...and as I placed it there, I was gravely disappointed that I did not encounter the Mad King himself, being so near his lair. — Elder Brother Lyam *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 230 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Kill twenty enemies with a single Wall of Death (4 times) ***Do not take any Poison damage **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Helltooth Provocatuer Raiment of the Jade Harvester *Location: , Vestibule of Light (where players fight Iskatu), eastern corner. Access the Vestibule of light is right south from the Gardens of Hope First Tier Waypoint *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I have placed it in the antechamber bathed in light, where hope grows eternal. I should hope that you shall never doubt my abilities again. — Elder Brother Lyam *Primary Objectives: **Kill 435 Monsters without taking fatal damage **Harvest 15 enemies simultaneously (10 times) **Kill 100 enemies that are afflicted by both Locust Swarm and Haunt *Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Jade Champion Spirit of Arachyr *Location: , Dahlgur Oasis, north of the Path to the Oasis along the western edge of the map (layout is always the same), easily accessed by hugging the western edge and running along it to the west *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, as per my instructions, it is hidden in a shallow oasis pool to the southwest, where man has altered the water's flow. — Brother Draves *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 105 Monsters without taking fatal damage ***Lick 30 different enemies with a Toad of Hugeness ***Kill every Elite (5) while it is webbed by a Spider Queen and being bitten by Piranhas at the same time **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Servant of Arachyr Zunimassa's Haunt *Location: , The Core of Arreat, about two thirds of the way to the Heart of Sin *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun: I placed the portal near the core. The heat was unbearable, I felt as thought I was descending into the very pits of the burning hells. — Sister Marfan *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 169 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Grip 150 enemies in the primary zone of Grasp of the Dead ***Do not allow any enemies into melee range **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Zunimassa's Zealot Wizard Delsere's Magnum Opus *Location: Outside Bastion's Keep Stronghold and through the entrance to Skycrown Battlements, towards the far right side, straight line from the entrance (never turning left), in a corner of the rampart. *Location Hint: Alliance of the Dying Sun, I found the best place for this portal. It waits in the snow, on the northern corner of the battlements in the sky... *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 297 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Affect 30 different enemies simultaneously with Slow Time (3 times) ***Reflect 200 projectiles with Wave of Force (Impactful Wave) **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Opus Radical Firebird's Finery *Location: from Archives of Zoltun Kulle backwards (southwest) to the entrance, through portal and across the bridge into Desolate Sands, northeast of the bridge's southern end. *Location Hint: ... by a lost soul who tried in vain to escape the burning desert that hides the forbidden archives. — Sister Chakin *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 355 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Set 20 enemies on fire (full 3000% per second) within 3 seconds (6 times) ***Hit 50 different enemies with the that revives the Wizard **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Guardian of Finery Tal Rasha's Elements *Location: from Old Ruins, northeast along the path, by a lower entry area and bodies hanging (towards the bottom left of the map), on Old Tristram Road, past Adria's Hut, right next to Mass Grave. *Location Hint: ...on an old road out of the cursed town, near the old tree where they hung the bodies of those thought to be meddling in the dark arts. – Sister Nyssa *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill 155 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Kill 90 enemies while Tal Rasha 6-piece bonus has 4 stacks ***Do not get bitten by a , both normal and underground attacks **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Elemental Heretic Vyr's Amazing Arcana *Location: Rakkis Crossing, right before the entrance to Siegebreaker arena (Edge of the Abyss), in the left (northern) staircase *Location Hint: ...atop a ruined bridge at a war ravaged crossing, nearly peering into the abyss. – Brother Kels *Objectives **Primary Objectives ***Kill all 565 monsters without taking fatal damage ***Reach 100 stacks whilst in Archon form (3 times) ***Kill 300 enemies while in Archon form **Mastery: Complete all objectives within the time limit (4:27) *Unique Monster: Agent of Arcana Mastery Walkthrough Beating all 24 Set Dungeons is very easy if one goes for just one objective, but for Mastery rating, some effort is required. See the guides page for more information. Guide video Development Leaderboards were considered for Set Dungeons, but were not implemented. It was believed that as a Leaderboard filled up, new players would be discouraged from participating. Alex Sullman was the lead designer for the Set Dungeon project. Sullman dwelled on the idea for a long time before implementing it; little iteration of the original concept was carried out. Originally, Set Dungeons were designed as an exclusively solo experience. The Delsere's Magnum Opus dungeon was the first one designed. Some dungeons were easier to design than others. For instance, the Thorns of the Invoker dungeon underwent a full rework. Wyatt Cheng worked with Sullman on defining the dungeon's objectives. However, the Barbarian dungeons were easily designed.2016-02-05, DEVELOPER INSIGHTS: SET DUNGEONS. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-02-06 References Category:Diablo III Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III Item Sets Category:Set Dungeon